


a little warmth, a little touch

by forgettheghosts



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, M/M, slight unrequited hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettheghosts/pseuds/forgettheghosts
Summary: Five times Hide is hugged platonically, and one time romantically.





	a little warmth, a little touch

**Author's Note:**

> a get well fic for syz. I hope you enjoy!  
> Please let me know any glaring mistakes.

1.

Hide had spent a long time alone when he finally confronted Amon and Akira. They were the first humans or ghouls he had encountered in some time who had not been trying to kill him. In the rapidly paced days that followed their meeting and led to the beginning the full-scale war, the three had grown fairly close. When you spent most of your time in close company with someone, social norms quickly went out the window. You started to do things like fall asleep on people. Which was apparently what Hide had just done to Amon.

He blinked away blearily. He was pressed into something warm… and broad….

Amon was the only one around who fit that description. _Or had muscles like that,_ Hide’s brain helpfully supplied, which- true, but not helpful.

“Sorry, ‘Mon.” He said. “Fell asleep on you.” Hide hadn’t realized Amon’s arm was wrapped around him until he felt it tighten.

“It’s fine. You need the rest. I don’t mind.” Amon replied.

“He is basically a walking furnace.” Akira added, not turning away from her monitor across the room.

“Hmm.” Hide eloquently replied, unconsciously nuzzling his face into Amon’s shoulder. “Sleep is nice.”

If Amon put the other arm around him, if he also fell asleep and Akira took pictures for later blackmail… well, no one had to know just yet.

* * *

 

2.

Hide had always loved the view of Tokyo. It was kind of a shame to see a decent portion of it destroyed by Kaneki… or the dragon… dragoneki? That was a new code name solved, he decided.

Regardless of the destruction, he still thought the city was beautiful. The setting sun glinted off the glass of the skyscrapers and lit everything up with shades of gold.

Behind him, the door to the roof opened. He turned around, and there he was.

Kaneki stood there, looking a little (a lot) worse for wear, but nonetheless alive and whole.

“Hide…” he breathed. His eyes were wide and grey and as beautiful as Hide remembered them.

“Yo, Kaneki.” He greeted. _Smooth, Nagachika. Real nonchalant. You’ve never wanked off and then cried about this guy,_ an inner voice said.

 _Shut up, me._ He replied.

Did those count as voices? Hopefully not.

He was broken out of his stupor by a pair of arms that were way stronger then they used to be wrapping around him and squeezing tight.

“You- you’re alive. Oh god, you’re really here, you’re alive.” Kaneki rushed, almost choking on the words.

“Yeah, man. I’m here.”

“Hide, I- I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” Kaneki’s arms seemed to tighten with every word.

There had been a day, before Akira told him about the wedding and he had a panic attack in his bunk that night, he would have given anything for this moment.

He had given everything for this moment.

But long rehearsed and dreamed of words fell flat on his tongue, and he simply reached up and hugged Kaneki back.

“It’s ok.” He replied. “It’s ok, Kaneki. I’m here.”

* * *

 

3.

Admittedly, running out of HQ, through a ghoul battlefield, to get a message to Kaneki and Hinami after comms went down was not the best idea he ever had. Fair enough.

But he thought hemorrhaging on the ground from a kagune induced wound while some nutso in a clown mask tried to eat what was left of his face ( _a little late, pal_ ) was punishment enough. He had stayed conscious long enough to see Kaneki rip the guy’s head off, which was satisfying, before passing out. But he did get the intel to him, and now the eastern squads new that the clowns were bringing reinforcements. Job done.

So, all in all, he thought it was a bit rude of Marude to slap him in the face as soon as he woke up in the infirmary. His face had gone through enough, thanks very much. More damage was not needed.

“You fucking _idiot_!” Marude cursed.

Hide wanted to retaliate, but realized his prosthetic was gone, replaced by an air tube through his trachea. He attempted to convey his annoyance to Marude with just his eyes, but the man continued.

“What were you thinking? You didn’t even wait for backup! You just ran out into a battlefield! Do you have some special combat training I wasn’t aware of, Nagachika? Are you also a secret ghoul hybrid?”

Hide sighed.

“No! Exactly!” Marude yelled, grabbing Hide’s shoulders. “You nearly lost a kidney, you dumbass! Kaneki barely got you back in time!”

Hide blinked emotively.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again, or I’ll cuff you to your desk, Nagachika, I swear to god!”

Before he could convey any more attempts at communication, Marude started… hugging him? Which was unexpected. Before he could process the older man pulled back, t9o the distant sound of a curse yelling “Commander, stop jostling the patient!”

“Just so you know, I did tell Akira.” He finished, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Hide couldn’t really do anything but wince in anticipation.

* * *

 

4.

Hide had dealt with a lot of strange shit in his life. More than most people. He had never expected to deal with a drunk, emotional S-class ghoul. So, he wasn’t entirely sure what to do when Tsukiyama Shuu started crying on him.

Nishiki was hiccupping on the other side of the booth, looking extremely uncomfortable. Or like he was going to vomit, which hopefully would be away from the table. Several empty bottles of blood wine littered the table, along with Hide’s carefully guarded sake.

“Kaneki just- leaves! Il est percepteurs, Hideyoshi!” Shuu always called him Hideyoshi, for some reason.

“Uh- yeah, whatever you just said.” Hide agreed. He wasn’t wrong about the leaving, at least, thought Hide wasn’t sure when they had started the two-man “I was in love with Kaneki then he broke my heart and abandoned me” club.

It was kind of nice, in a messed up, alcoholic, cannibalistic kind of way. A kind of camaraderie.

 _I need therapy,_ Hide thought to himself. _So much therapy._

“He’s a heartbreaker! It’s all _you have use to me, I need you, sure I’ll eat parts of you while we have sex_ the BAM!” Tsukiyama exclaimed yelling in Hide’s ear and causing him to flinch.

“None of us needed to know that last one, Tsukiyama.” Nishiki commented dryly.

Hide decided he could drink to that and did. Twice.

Tsukiyama regarded Nishiki with suspicion and jabbed a finger in his general direction. “I never liked you. I should’ve killed you that time.” Tsukiyama commented.

Nishiki looked at him like he was seriously considering vomiting on him.

“I like you, though. You’re soft.” Tsukiyama said, leaning into Hide. He was practically in his lap, smushing their faces together.

“If you weren’t so popular I’d think about eating you. That’s how much I like you.”

It said something about both Tsukiyama and Hide that he had no idea if that was a compliment, flirtation, or a threat.

 _I really, really need therapy,_ Hide thought to himself as he downed some more sake.

At least the warmth the ghoul provided was nice.

* * *

 

5.

Akira was a very intimidating woman.

Hide knew this, intellectually. He had seen her in action before. But he always kept himself at enough of a distance that he had never really dealt with her wrath head on. There was a specific look Akira got when she was particularly tense. It wasn’t angry, exactly- but her features became hardened, and Hide knew her well enough to know that her emotional walls were going up. Sometimes she would stay like that for days, until she made it through whatever was happening in her mind. Usually Amon could snap her out of it, but Amon wasn’t around. He was off in the field, coordinating a rendezvous between several CCG squads and some of Goat’s more remote forces.

There wasn’t always a single cause for Akira’s moods. Hide figured that sometimes she, like the rest of them, just became overwhelmed by the weight of the responsibility she bore.

She had been good to him, though, and he was loathe to leave her in that state until Amon returned.

“Hey, Akira?” He prompted.

“Mm.” She didn’t look up from her desk across from his.

“You look pretty stressed.”

She sighed and rubbed at her temple with one finger- which, Hide had learned, was the Akira body language equivalent of wringing her hands and hyperventilating. Hide got up from his desk and walked around to her side. When she looked up at him, he held his arms out and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“Human contact is proven to have positive psychological effects, you know.”

Akira looked him up and down and laughed but stood nonetheless. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her slowly relax against him.

“Thank you, Hide.”

* * *

 

+1.

There were advantages and disadvantages to Amon being a practical mountain of a man. Pros: carrying all the groceries, being very warm, being able to haul Hide around bodily (both in sexy and life saving ways). Cons: being too tall to kiss at will and being way too thick for Hide to wrap his skinny arms around.

“What are you doing?” Amon’s voice, muffled by pillows and sleep, came from across the bed.

“Being the big spoon. Or trying, at least. But your shoulders are the size of tree stumps.” Hide replied, continuing his efforts.

Amon shifted, turning on to his other side to face Hide, much to the smaller man’s chagrin and protest for his efforts to be the big spoon for once in their relationship. Amon smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Well, I like holding you like this.” He said, wrapping his big arms around Hide. Not a struggle for him, to Hide’s frustration.

With only slight complaint, Hide shuffled towards Amon’s chest, pressing himself to the other man’s warm skin. Those spliced ghoul genes were certainly advantageous for warmth purposes.

 _And stamina purposes,_ he thought. But on other days, when he wasn’t already sleepy and warm.

“That’s fine, I guess.” Hide said, trying to sound sullen. He yawned, which ruined the effect. He felt Amon’s rumbling laugh against his forehead.

“I’m glad you approve.”

“Mm.” Hide made a vague sound of affirmation.

He fell asleep, feeling safe in Amon’s arms. His dignity could wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> thicc.  
> i'm mageswolf on tumblr


End file.
